war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra
|Level = 7 |MarkI = Hydra |Hardpoint = Medium |Weaponnum = 022 |Img = |Damage = 930 |Icn1 = Explosive |Range = 600 m |Icn2 = Lockon |Reload = 12 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = 6 missiles |Icn4 = Magazine |Unload = 6.6 sec |Icn5 = Homing |Icn6 = ' }} Introduction The '''Hydra '''is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) medium homing missile weapon. Strategy This mid-range missile launcher should be played similarly to the light Spiral and heavy Chimera. The Hydra fires missiles that propel towards the target and when close enough, will move in the direction of the targeted robot, just like the Spiral and Chimera. The Spiral and Hydra share the same range, damage per missile (negligible difference), and have a similar firing arc. However, this weapon can fire up to 6 missile per clip, one missile at a time every 0.67 seconds, giving it an overall higher DPS (damage per second) than its light counterpart. Another difference between this weapon and its light counterpart, the Spiral, is that the Hydra missiles have a "passive tracking system". This means that the missiles can "see" obstacles and correct its flight path, thus hitting the target regardless of an obstacle. Additionally, each missile is launched from the same point and tends to follow a similar trajectory, unlike the more chaotic paths of the Spiral. However, for tall and wide obstacles such as roofs, the missiles can't correct their flight path to avoid it, as they can't exceed their maximum range distance. It should be noted that the Hydra (like all homing missile weapons) does not have the splash damage effect. However, it can sometimes land on the unprotected part of physical shielded robot and deal damage. The missiles can be curved by aiming to the left or right within the green bracket that appears when locked on. If all the missiles are not fired when the target is destroyed (or moves out of range), another target must be locked onto before the remaining missiles can be fired. This can lead to being left with only one or two missiles left in the clip and a long reload time when engaging the next target. However, it is also useful as the first missile can be used to see if the rest of the missiles will hit without using all of the ammo. Many pilots use Hydras to harass enemies due to its overall low damage output. It is best to pair this weapon with Spirals and Chimeras. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual missile (out of 6 missiles) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual missile (out of 6 missiles) Update History Poll Trivia *On the test server initial release the Hydra was called "Swarm". Each shell would separate in 6 little shells, for a total damage of 6,000 at level 12. *A Hydra is a serpentine, dragon like swamp monster in Greek and Roman mythology with multiple heads. *Prior to the update 3.0 in game description stated "Inefficient against fast-moving robots." which was completely untrue.